Just Another War: No one will Rember
by TheGeekQueen
Summary: "Do you realize I didn't even start this war? Now look at me!" Italy, the biggest and baddest country. How did it happen? Why is Germany taking the burnt for it now? Warning real names used and foreign languages as well. Rating may change.


JUST ANOTHER WAR  
It was raining. Always raining; never changing, alway's the same. GRAY. I would think that eventually it would either flood or at least stop. BUT NO. Slow maybe but never stoping never CHANGING.  
I can feel that heavy chunk of metal I call a gun on my hip another in my hand. Wherever I place them I still have one and yes I SHOT with it. Shot SOMEONE with it. I still feel the spatter on my face that I haven't washed off yet.  
I caught a movement in the edge of my blurring vision.(" Oh great") I thought, ("I'm crying") I only realized this after I'd shot at least ten times in the direction of that slight movement. This was war after all. And I was completely alone. COMPLETELY AND UTERLY ALONE. I was in enemy territory after losing all my men in a shoot out with the… was painful to think that. Berlin was so beautiful. Almost my home if not then at least my second home.  
I went over to see what I shot at. Before I'd even gotten ten yards from the spot a blue eyed snow white rabbit hopped from the bushes. (" wow I'm jumpy,") I thought. Or paranoid a small voice in the back of my head had replied snidely.  
" Itally?" I jumped (aww s**t, you had better be kidding me) I turned around. Albeit slowly. I came to the sight of a beautiful blue eyed angel. ("NO!") I thought (" no angel, he's a demon. I mean look. At what he did to fratello… right?") I turned my glare at him. He flinched at my steely gaze.("ha, my glare really does work")  
"Fel-"  
"Don't you dare say that name!" I screamed, sure I felt ashamed when he got that look… but fratello.  
"Italien, please. I… I just" he stopped talking, must have been the shock of me whipping my gun out of nowhere.I smirked.  
Things really had changed. He looked shocked, I mean not that I wouldn't have been. I mean little feli had just pulled a gun on him( out of nowhere I might add)'Thank you vash'  
I felt a reaccuring felling I had been feeling A lot around then :SaDnEsS  
' damn these eyes'I'd thought  
He mumbled "Dear let me expla-"I snapped  
"Dear!? DEAR?! Are you crazy? I am the worlds strongest power to date and you call me dear!?" I had screamed like a raving loon.  
" Let me exp-"  
" Explain? What is there to explain Ludwig cause I would LOVE know. What I know is that your planes bombed my brothers capital and nearly killed my brother!"  
" But- WHAT THE HELL?!"  
At that current time I saw a bluered blur run right past him only to cower behind me.  
' oh the irony'  
" what the fuck Francis? Why are you here?" that stupid whineo mumbled two words between his heavy breathing " su's … chasing…"  
" fan is you mother fucker! How dare you grab my arse! I outta…!" smart little Su read the atmosphere better then any other dumbass that was standing in that field. Being the freshly made gun expert I could see that as soon as he pulled that gun it was pointed at my HEAD. You could see it as plain as day on Francis' his thoughts were most likely 'WTH? I totally thought we were all on the same side.'  
" I suspected as much. I mean your brother is on his side." I spat. And Francis the stupid idiot he is had just dialed in whipped out his gun from the holster on his mid thigh. Now that I look at it was such a great three sided square.  
Su decided to break that very thin ice.  
"Italy please do not pull that trigger. I mean what will it really solve, nothing thats what so-"  
" Im yong Su" now I realize I must have been mumbling" did you know I didn't even start this war?"  
Dumb founded looks had crossed that field.  
" yup. That's right it started out between china and Russia and they just kept adding and adding." I had lowered my gun ever though I knew that was a stupid move." romano and I where captured by china with the choice of being a slave or a solider" of course at that momment whatever higher power was watching must have wanted a good laugh because they made it really poor right about the extent of the point where I couldn't see an inch infront of your face without squinting." with my experience I was going to say slave but my brother chose soldier. Half of an Italy isn't as good as a whole one so you get where I'm going don't you Su? Now look at me the strongest country with the weakest brother!"  
I threw my gun at Germany's feet. SuCh A sTuPiD mOvE " isn't that right frattelo?" the others looked up to see a blind folded lovi being dragged around by Eduard. Thinking back I realize it was the other way around and that lovi was just using him as support. Lovi stuck his hand out and Eduard supplied the gun. Grimacing lovi aimed it. I pushed Francis. There where a few shouts and a few gun shots. Which came first I'll never tell cause frankly I can't remember.


End file.
